the life of peaches the teenager
by ratsofnimh87
Summary: Peaches is going though the most awkard stage of her life and her views on her 'family' don't help ethier, can she overcome her obscure feelings and come though for her family?
1. Chapter 1

''Peaches feelings about her new herd''

Peaches couldn't help it ever since she became a teenager she was feeling awkard all the time, shy around her so called family, embrassed to be around with them especailly around her uncles crash and eddie who humilited her even more then they did before when she was a kid, she wasn't close to her dad as well as she should do because they have grown apart, elle was still understanding of her daughter and always stood by her side.

She adored sid but sometimes wishes he was more sensible as well with the rest of her so called herd. diego she can understand his tiger nature now then she did when she was a kid, wondered how did he survive his daily meal without eating anyone in the herd, her group of friends shun her out because she was wierd because of her family.

never had she felt this silly in the longest time, how she wished things were different, how she wished her dad whould stop treating his daughter like a baby, she was past that stage now, ready for adventure and realist conversations between her friends and her mum and trying to find the right crowd, her mother tryed hard to get her to go easy on manny but peaches refuses because of the atamosphere between them.

How can she lived like this without anyone knowing her own feelings? how could anyone understand her?

end of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

''The talk with her father''

As peaches was hanging from a tree in the middle of the forest like her so called uncles taught her when she was young, she was talking to her best friend louis who always wanted to listen to what she had to say. ''So I was saying to crash and eddie the other day, ether you stop that singing or I'm gonna squash you into a flat piece in one go!'' she exclaimed as she swung back and fore on the tree. ''You know sometimes I wished I had a normal family to talk rather then my own herd, you know older, smarter intresting mammoths to talk to whom i could relate to besides my mother's family, I don't understand how she can called them family, epsecaily when she has two possioms for uncles and a sloth and saber for friends'' she said shaking her head back and fought.

Louis who always enjoy peaches lovely amusing talks about her family seemed special to him, he didn't care if they were different or mismatch as long as they were sweet and funny.

''Honestly louis why can't I have a normal family, like my friends or ethan's for example?'' she asked him in vain

''but your family is what they choose to be I m sure that reason still with them even if you weren't at the time, they still love no matter what peaches'' the little molehog said to her,

Just before peaches could say anything more, she heard a familler yet very stern and loud voice, it was her father! come to interfere as usual. She looked at louis in an alarming way then tryed to cover hershelf in the trees. ''Don't tell my dad I was here Louis!'' she told him as she hid hershelf away.

''Peaches! Peaches honey were are you, Your mother and I want to talk to you that is I want to talk to you'' he called out at the top of his voice. Peaches shook her head as she hid hershelf further. As her father came nearer, peaches found hershelf unable to withhold the branch and tumbled down at the possible moment when manny called her name the sixth time.

''Peaches!'' he gasped shockly as the awkard youth smiled awkardly at her father in an attempt to meekly say '' hi dad, surprize!''

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

''The talk with her father''

As peaches was hanging from a tree in the middle of the forest like her so called uncles taught her when she was young, she was talking to her best friend louis who always wanted to listen to what she had to say. ''So I was saying to crash and eddie the other day, ether you stop that singing or I'm gonna squash you into a flat piece in one go!'' she exclaimed as she swung back and fore on the tree. ''You know sometimes I wished I had a normal family to talk rather then my own herd, you know older, smarter intresting mammoths to talk to whom i could relate to besides my mother's family, I don't understand how she can called them family, epsecaily when she has two possioms for uncles and a sloth and saber for friends'' she said shaking her head back and fought.

Louis who always enjoy peaches lovely amusing talks about her family seemed special to him, he didn't care if they were different or mismatch as long as they were sweet and funny.

''Honestly louis why can't I have a normal family, like my friends or ethan's for example?'' she asked him in vain

''but your family is what they choose to be I m sure that reason still with them even if you weren't at the time, they still love no matter what peaches'' the little molehog said to her,

Just before peaches could say anything more, she heard a familler yet very stern and loud voice, it was her father! come to interfere as usual. She looked at louis in an alarming way then tryed to cover hershelf in the trees. ''Don't tell my dad I was here Louis!'' she told him as she hid hershelf away.

''Peaches! Peaches honey were are you, Your mother and I want to talk to you that is I want to talk to you'' he called out at the top of his voice. Peaches shook her head as she hid hershelf further. As her father came nearer, peaches found hershelf unable to withhold the branch and tumbled down at the possible moment when manny called her name the sixth time.

''Peaches!'' he gasped shockly as the awkard youth smiled awkardly at her father in an attempt to meekly say '' hi dad, surprize!''

end of chapter 2


End file.
